<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Cuddles by Luvcandy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181903">Winter Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24'>Luvcandy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, Rough Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kotatsu is a blessing. Cuddling and such :) Kyo x Tohru fanfiction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tohru thought her favorite thing about Kyo was his arms. They were strong, lightly tanned, and make her feel safe and loved. She loved them even more in the winter. They kept her warm no matter where she was. Since they officially started dating 6 months ago after they broke the curse, Kyo could rarely keep his hands off her. Today was no different. It was getting close to Christmas and Tohru was excited to have a boyfriend to celebrate with this year. Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki had just arrived home from school. It was cloudy and lightly snowing. Thankfully, the snow didn't start to fall until they were already home. However, Kyo was adjusting to life without the cat and it had left him feeling drained on cloudy days still. Shigure had already set up the kotatsu for them and Tohru decided to take advantage of it. She was still very cold from their walk home, despite Kyo's arm under her coat and hooked around her waist. She would normally sit on her legs but she sat on flat on the floor and crossed her legs under the heavy comforter. Kyo sat behind her and put a leg on either side of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Tohru smiled and leaned back into his chest. She loved how affectionate he was.</p><p>Kyo turned on the t.v. and put on a classic cartoon from the 50's and shushed Yuki and Shigure as they walked by since Tohru had fallen asleep in his arms. "Where are you two going?" He questioned quietly. Shigure said he was going to the main house and Yuki was going to stay at Machi's house the whole weekend. Kyo ignored them as Shigure said goodbye. Eventually, Tohru's head lulled to the side, resting on Kyo's bicep. He smiled down at her with love in his eyes. With Tohru out cold, Kyo leaned back on one of his hands to make her more comfortable, keeping one arm secure around her waist. After another half hour of watching this show, Kyo's eyes were getting heavy. He leaned up slightly so he could whisper in Tohru's ear, "Tohru... Wake up. Let's go lay down in my room." Tohru nodded her head sleepily. She yawned and tried to stand up. Kyo was quick to sweep her off her feet and carry her bridle style throughout the house. He opened his door with a little struggle and laid her down gently on his bed. He upgraded to from a futon to an actual bed after them napping together became a common occurrence and the futon just wasn't big enough for the two of them. He helped her out of her coat and shed his heavy layers before he joined her on the bed.</p><p>He loved cuddling Tohru. She was so tiny and fit against his body so perfectly. He pulled her close to his chest and her arms automatically went to the front of his shirt, gripping loosely. He couldn't help but smile. He started play with her hair and soon she was breathing evenly and deeply. Her body provided just the right amount of heat where he soon felt his eyelids droop. He snuggled closer to her and gave into the pull of sleep.</p><p>Several hours must have passed, because when Kyo felt Tohru stir, he noticed his room was darker. He tried to keep still to see if Tohru would go back to sleep and sure enough she did. He took a moment to process their position. His head was on her shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and it looked like he had tried to tuck his knees into his chest, but Tohru's legs were in the way. Her legs were on top of his, bent at the knee and she was lying flat on her back her hands on either side of her head with her palms up. Her hair looked a little messy but Kyo loved it. He loved her. He hoped she knew that. Tohru had said she loved him almost daily now and usually he responded with a smile and said, "You too.". It had been a while since he actually said the words "I love you." and he decided he was going to say it whenever it popped into his head. Tohru deserved to know she was loved. With that thought, he feel back asleep.</p><p>When they woke again, it was because Kyo's alarm was going off. Had they really slept all afternoon and all night? Kyo reached his hand up and hit the dismiss button. It was a weekend and he usually had his alarm set for training, but he decided it wouldn't be horrible to be late today. Tohru had adorably attached herself to Kyo. He was flat on his back with an arm around her shoulders and Tohru was on her side, cuddled close to his side and lightly gripping his shirt. He tried his best not to wake Tohru up while he stretched and thankfully, she didn't stir. He turned to face her and wrapped his free arm around her waist. He noticed they were still in their school uniforms. He only smiled and thought of how he got to spend almost every second with her since the bell rang yesterday. He settled with her in his arms again and went back to sleep.</p><p>When Kyo woke up for good, he saw the time on his clock read 8:11 a.m.. He actually slept in for once and it felt weird. He looked at Tohru and noticed they were in the same position he had put them in the last time he woke up. He hated to wake her, but he knew if he didn't, she would be anxious about completing her chores all day. He kissed her on the forehead and felt her stir slightly. When this didn't wake her up, he leaned down and whispered, "Tohru, it's time to wake up." She moaned a complaint into his shirt. It sounded mostly like mumbles and he tried again to wake her. He craned his neck down and kissed her neck slowly but hungrily. It seemed like Tohru didn't register this for at least 20 seconds but when she did, she was still half asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly scratched his scalp with her nails. Kyo groaned and pulled away, even though it was agony for him. "Tohru," he said a little bit louder. When she opened her eyes, he had a pained look in his.</p><p>"Oh! How long did we sleep for? What time is it?" She asked sleepily. She scratched her neck, not fully comprehending that his lips had just been there.</p><p>"Eight" answered Kyo simply. Tohru just nodded her head before Kyo continued, "In the morning." At this, Tohru's eyes shot open.</p><p>"We slept for that long?!" she practically yelled. Kyo just chuckled and nodded his head. Tohru tried to get out of Kyo's bed, but his arms shot around her and pulled her back to his chest.</p><p>"Kyo... Let me go! I have to start my chores!" She tried to wriggle her way out but it was hard since she couldn't use her hands to push him off.</p><p>"Why don't you stay with me in bed for just a few more minutes?" Kyo's voice sounded raspy from his night's sleep and to top it off, he started to kiss her neck again. This time Tohru was fully aware of what was happening and she was so torn. She wanted to turn around and give him a scolding face to face for not letting her up, and the other part of her wanted to stay in bed with Kyo all day. As he continued to give her long kisses on her neck and shoulders, her resolve started to crumble. She felt goosebumps appear on her skin when Kyo lightly blew the spot where he kissed her last.</p><p>"Kyo..." She tried her best to sound irritated or menacing, but it came out sounding like a plea.</p><p>"Yes?" He whispered in her ear. She lifted a hand to run her fingers through his hair again and when he bit her neck, she scratched his scalp with her fingers. He released her just enough to turn her around to give her a proper kiss. "You better stop that. You know what the does to me." Kyo said in a low voice. Tohru just giggled and said, "'Kay". She kissed him hard and grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged it. He responded by wrapping his legs around hers, refusing to let her go. Then she moved her mouth to his jaw, to his ear, and neck and finally his collarbone. She heard him release a shaky breath and decided to give him a break. Kissing his lips once again, but with love instead of hunger. At this sweet kiss, Kyo finally released her and she got up to stretch. Once she was done, she turned around and kissed Kyo one last time before she walked out of his room and into hers to change. Kyo put his hands behind his head and smiled at the ceiling. He wanted to wake up like that every day. He finally got up and changed his own clothes.</p><p>Tohru was a busy bee, trying to make up for lost time. She actually finished earlier than she usually did. It was only noon so she decided to start on lunch. Kyo was at the dojo training, but due home any minute. Feeling nostalgic, Tohru decided to make pancakes like she had on their vacation. As she was finishing up the batter, she heard the front door slide open and Kyo's fast footsteps coming towards her. She didn't bother turning around. She knew what was about to happen and put the bowl of batter down. Kyo slammed the kitchen door open and rushed to hug her from behind.</p><p>"Hey," he greeted her. Tohru smiled and replied, "Hi! How was training?" At this question, he picked her up and swung her around. "It was amazing! You have to come visit and see the new technique I learned from Shisho. Will you?" she turned to see his puppy dog eyes and smiled. "Of course! I would love to." He kissed her hard and she stumbled back into the counter, sliding the bowl of batter slightly to the right. Kyo broke their kiss and turned to see what happened. His eyes lit up when he saw the bowl.</p><p>"Pancakes?" He asked with a smile. Tohru smiled and nodded. Kyo kissed her forehead and said, "I'm going to shower and then I will be right down." He raced upstairs and Tohru could almost hear him yell in excitement. She started to pour the batter to get Kyo's portion started. After a few minutes, she had a decent sized stack for him.</p><p>"Tohru?" Kyo said, suddenly behind her. She jumped and turned around to be greeted by a small smile and a loving look from Kyo.</p><p>"Oh! Kyo, you scared me. I didn't even hear you come in. What's up?" She said. He grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips. She blushed and smiled at her boyfriend.</p><p>"I love you." He said simply. He pulled her to him and gave her a sweet kiss. Tohru smiled into their kiss and returned it with all the love she could muster. When he pulled away, she responded, "I love you too, Kyo." She turned around and flipped another pancake. She didn't move when he wrapped his arms around her waist and watched her make the rest of their meal.</p><p>When they had finished, Tohru moved to clean the dishes she had used while Kyo stayed under the comforter of the kotatsu. He was watching her with extreme interest. How could he have gotten so lucky? He wanted to do something special for her. What were her favorite past times? He knew she liked to read when she got the chance but that was hardly ever. He decided to give her a staycation day today. "Hey." He called out to her. Tohru turned around with a large smile on her face. "Yes?". Kyo heart swelled at the sight. "Do you need anything for dinner tonight?" He had gotten up and leaned against the counter next to the sink, smiling at her. Tohru's eyebrows scrunched as she thought. "Well since Yuki and Shigure aren't going to be here for the next couple days, we can make whatever foods we want. Is there anything in particular you're craving?" It was such an innocent question but Kyo couldn't help but smirk and think '<em>Yeah, you</em>'. Instead he replied, "No not really. Anything you want to make is fine with me," with a smile.</p><p>Tohru decided to make rice balls. She knew Kyo had the particular skill of shaping them so she had him stay to help. Kyo couldn't but wonder if this is what it felt like to be married. Once they were done making them, Tohru sat down in the same spot as yesterday and Kyo sat behind her again. They quietly munched on their rice balls watching T.V. and Kyo developed a new habit. His hands were perfectly placed so he could rub the sides of Tohru's thighs and occasionally lightly scratch them. Tohru hummed in delight and sat criss cross on the floor, giving Kyo more room to do this. Once they were done, they sat in a comfortable silence and Kyo continued his ministrations to her leg. A rom-com started playing on the T.V. and Tohru was engrossed. Kyo mildly paid attention, only getting the gist of the plot. A girl met a guy and they got engaged and his mother didn't approve so she tried to break the couple up. It was pretty funny at some parts and Kyo chuckled in Tohru's ear when the mother in law got spaghetti sauce on her white outfit. Tohru felt like she could do this every day. The movie ended with the couple getting married and the mother in law finally accepting her new daughter in law. Tohru felt like they had been sitting for too long and stood up to walk around a bit.</p><p>"What should we do now? It's only the mid afternoon." Tohru asked. Kyo thought about her question, thinking about possible answers. Kyo knew they both had homework to do, and he would rather get it over with.</p><p>"Why don't we go to my room and do some homework?" He suggested. Tohru smiled and nodded. "I'm going to clean up here but I will meet you in there in a few minutes." she responded. Kyo wanted to stay with her but got a brilliant idea. "Okay. I'm going to head up and get started." Kyo walked over and sweetly kissed Tohru before he left the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't have a lot of time, but hopefully she would like it.</p><p>Tohru took about 10 minutes scrubbing their dirty dishes and drying them. She gave a small, satisfied nod and started towards Kyo's room upstairs. As she reached the top of the staircase, she heard beautiful classical music. She halted her steps to listen more a moment. It was a song she didn't recognize but she instantly loved it. She knew Kyo listened to this music to help him focus and she had taken on this habit herself. She continued to walk into his room and gasped. Kyo had stripped his bed of the pillows and loose blankets and set them on the floor. It looked like he had also grabbed her pillows and blankets and extras of everything from their storage to make a mini pool of comfort. Kyo was sitting on top of some pillows with a book in his hand. He looked up and saw her face and only smiled.</p><p>"Do you like it? I figured since we have the house to ourselves, we might as well have a comfortable spot." He tried to contain his excitement. He loved spoiling Tohru like this. Tohru didn't say a word. She only lunged at him and hugged him as tight as she could, the force knocking Kyo on his back. He freely laughed and kissed her cheek, cradling her face in his hands. She finally released and sat herself between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. Kyo picked up the book he dropped and opened it with one hand, his other on her hip. Tohru bent her knees and balanced her math workbook there. After an hour or so, Tohru closed her work and sighed. "You know, I was thinking it would be a good idea if you taught me some self defense techniques, just in case." Kyo froze and the book in his hand dropped to the floor. He vividly imagined Tohru training with him at the dojo and had to stop himself from drooling at the thought. He cleared his throat and replied, "Sure, if you want," in a raspy voice. Tohru smiled and said, "I could do this every day." Kyo chuckled and replied, "Me too."</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>